ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Wing
Flame Wing is the Omnitrix's's DNA sample of a Dragon from the planet Zaxian Prime in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. Appearance Flame Wing Looks like the Dragon from Be Knighted ''in ''Alien Force, but his eyes are green and he wears the Omnitrix on his chest. His wings are a little bigger. Transformation Sequence Ben selects the Dragon form on the Omnitrix and presses it. A greenish white sphere indicating the transformation command has been registered is shown descending through a red-orange dot patterned tube background on a black screen. As it falls off screen, it flashes, covering the while screen in a background of pulsating black and green spheres. Ben, as a black and green silhouette, floats in the center. He crouches and his skeleton begins to change its shape. Ben's posture shifts so that he is standing on all fours and his limbs shift, becoming dragon-like. His fingers and toes merge into threes and become large talons. His back becomes broader and a pair of bony wings sprout from each shoulder. Ben sprouts a tail and his neck and his head elongates. His skull forms a long snout with a beaked mouth and large horns. His skin covers his skeleton and sprouts scales. The Omnitrix sprouts from his chest and covers the screen in a flash of greenish white light. As the light fades, a full color Flame Wing poses in the real world, completing the transformation. Sometimes he shouts his name out. Powers and Abilities Flame Wing can fly at the speed of sound and with great agility. His wings can also be used as limbs. They can be used as weapons either by hitting enemies with his claws or by flapping them to create a strong gust of wind. He has enhanced strength on par with that of Humungousaur. In Dawn of a New Era Part 2, he was able to lift and throw Crabdozer across Bellwood Harbor and into the bay. He is able to use his enhanced strength effectively because he can stand on his hind legs and grip objects with his claws. These claws are capable of slicing through concrete as if it's hot butter. His enhanced strength also extends to his tail, which is flexible and durable, making it a lethal close quarters weapon. Flame Wing is covered in tough green scales, which increase his durability to the point that he can withstand point-blank explosions and shrug off blaster shots. Flame Wing has the ability to fire a destructive plasma beam from his mouth, which closely resembles fire. This plasma beam is hot enough to instantly melt steel girders and explosive enough to destroy rock creatures from Ledgerdomain with one shot. Weaknesses Flame Wing is vulnerable to weapons and forces that can circumvent his scaly armor, such as quantum disassembler cannons, energy beams, and radiation. History Flame Wing was part of the new set of aliens unlocked for the new Omnitrix and made his debut in Dawn of an Era Part 2 when Ben used him to fight Khyber's pet. He shifted from Brainstorm to Flame Wing to fight Buglizard and defeated it easily. Buglizard then turned into Terrornanchula, who tried to use her webs to immobilize Flame Wing. However her webs were burned away by Flame Wing's plasma fire. Khyber then had Terrornanchula turn into Crabdozer to counter the flames. Flame Wing grappled with her for a while and then proceeded to grab Crabdozer's leg and throw her into Bellwood bay before timing out. Appearances *Dawn of a New Era Part 2 *Of Witchcraft and Wizardry *A Knight's Oath *Return of the Omnitrix Wielder Trivia Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens